This invention relates to the handling of optical telecommunications signals in digital form. More particularly it is concerned with optical signals in a time division multiplex format and on the separation of channels for supply to different terminal equipment. In many cases, one channel is removed and replaced by a new signal.
Optical telecommunication is particularly attractive because of the high speed of optical systems. In fact, optical systems have developed to the stage where it is difficult, sometimes impossible, to design electrical or electronic circuitry which is capable of matching the operating speeds of the fastest optical systems. In such fast systems it is appropriate or necessary that the signal processing be carried out by all optical equipment.
As mentioned above, this invention is particularly concerned with optical signals in time division multiplexed format. In such a format it is possible that each individual channel may be slow enough for processing in high speed electronic equipment but the multiplex may be too fast. For example, if four channels are multiplexed the bit rate of the multiplex will be four times the bit rate of each individual channel. Thus if each channel is operating at only 75%, of the maximum speed available electronically the multiplex will be operating at 3 times the limit. In such a system it is clearly necessary that the multiplex be handled optically whereas the individual channels can be processed electronically.
It is appropriate to distinguish between two versions of time division multiplex format. These two versions are conveniently designated as "byte interleaved" and "bit interleaved". The byte interleaved format is more familiar than the bit interleaved. Each "byte" comprises a plurality of bits, usually 8, and the byte represents a unit of transmission. In the case of digitised analogue signals, e.g. digitised audio or digitised video, each byte represents a single sample of the analogue signal. In the case of data transmission each byte usually represents a single symbol of the data, e.g. an alphanumeric character. In the byte interleaved version of time division multiplex format each slot of the multiplex relates to its own channel and it contains one byte relating to that channel.
The bit interleaved version of the time division multiplexed format is less familiar and each slot contains only one bit. The signals will normally consist of bytes as described above but each byte is spread over a plurality of slots (instead of the more usual version wherein the whole byte is contained in one slot). As mentioned above, a byte usually consists of 8 bits and, therefore, in bit interleaved format such a byte is spread over 8 slots.
"Electronic Letters" 30 (1994) Feb. 3, 1994 at pages 255 and 256 describes a laboratory experiment which demonstrated an all-optical time division multiplex to wavelength division multiplex conversion using four wave mixing in a semiconductor optical amplifier. The discussion is limited to demultiplexing and nothing is said about the removal and replacement of a channel.